McJuggerNuggets
Jesse Tyler Ridgway (born on ), known on YouTube as McJuggerNuggets or RiDGiD STUDiOS, is an American YouTuber who grew up and currently lives in Elmer, New Jersey, United States and is mostly known because of his scripted “Psycho Series,” in which two brothers fight each other while dealing with their psychotic father. Jesse has another YouTube channel called RiDGiD Gaming, where he uploaded clips from his Twitch streams. The McJuggerNuggets YouTube account had a frequent upload schedule of 2 - 3 videos per day consisting mostly of vlogs and crazy family videos due to the volatile nature of his family, especially his father famously known as "Psycho Dad." On June 6, 2016 Jesse uploaded his final video of the Psycho Series titled "Psycho Kid Flees Country" in which it is revealed indirectly that the Psycho Series was staged. Since then, the YouTuber has created different series including a collaboration series with The Angry Grandpa and Boogie2988. Biography Early Life Jesse was born on September 29, 1992 to Theresa and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. He is the youngest of two siblings (his brother being Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.). After his birth, not much is known, but Jesse has confirmed that the most traumatizing year during his childhood was when he was 8 in 2000-2001, in which Jesse had his lower legs immobilized when he walked through hot asphalt. That same year, he was attacked by a savage Fred, one of his childhood dogs. He was rushed to medics on both occasions after suffering critical effects. It is known that Jesse had befriended Georgie Stahlberger sometime before 2002, where he and Stahlberger were seen in images with Georgie's sister Emily. Jesse would then get his first exposure to videos when him and his brother would go visit Georgie and his sister Emily. In much of the old footage, Jesse is seen being the highlight or usually his brother's or Georgie's, punching bag, this was around 2002 and 2003. Beginning YouTube Career Jesse made his YouTube channel in December 2006, back then his videos had mostly 100+ views. He made some random videos and a lot of movies and short films, like Overachievers, and The G.A.M.E. Education In 2010, Jesse became a graduate of Arthur P. Schalick High School and by June 2014, he had graduated from Rowan University with a degree in Film, however struggled to pay a debt of $70,000. Footage of his graduation celebration was seen in the skit Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore. Increased Popularity of The Psycho Series In 2012, Jesse Ridgway created the infamous freak-out video series entitled, "The Psycho Series". The series is notable for getting Jesse to his goal of One Million Subscribers and giving him over 3 Million Views on YouTube. Originally, Jesse created the series as a joke parodying the infamous YouTube video genre of freak-out videos most noticeable of the genre is Wafflepwn's freak-out kid videos. As soon as Jesse uploaded his first "Psycho Dad" video he noticed an increase in popularity on his channel. Soon, only two years later, he would start daily vlogging and continue the story of his character and insane family. Psycho Series ending, Changes in channel, Upload schedule and Break From YouTube With the series having over more than one hundred vlogs and forty-five psycho videos, the series ended on June 6th, 2016. His long time cameraman and best friend Corn quit being Jesse's cameraman while the series was on the verge of ending because of contract issues and since then had been replaced by another one of Jesse's friends, Parker Zippel, up until his departure as well after a one year contract was up on July 26th, 2017. Since the end of The Psycho Series, Jesse has worked on numerous self-created series such as: "The Devil Inside Series", which chronicles Jesse's multiple personalities take control of him, most notable of them is Isaac, a depressing and angry individual. However, the Devil Inside series has ended as well as of July 4th, 2017. Jesse recently went into an intermission between his new series that hasn't been given an explanation recently. On August 6th, 2017, Jesse Ridgway uploaded a video entitled "the hardest video i've ever had to film.", which explains his need for a break on YouTube. He explained that this is not the end of him uploading and that he just needs to work in his life before he makes a good video. He also explained that he's become depressed with the end of his three-year Psycho Series. He returned on the 23rd of August with a video, in character (as the creator) to announce that he's actually working on a series as he speaks, which is what he's already in currently. Less Video Traffic, Massive Decline, and Storyfire Since the Psycho Series has ended, Jesse Ridgway's channel has seen a massive and noticeable decline viewer and video wise. He uploads videos now one day a week or takes breaks in between videos for about two weeks. His channel's comment section usually features people commenting on their opinion in which that the channel is "dead" or "over" in the likes of traffic wise and has seen it' day. Also, Jesse and a individual named Brian created an app entitled "storyfire" which allows a person to create stories with individuals or on their own. Notable Series The Psycho Series Psycho Series was a long-running series on the McJuggerNuggets channel that began on December 22nd, 2012 and ended on June 6th, 2016. The premise of the series was originally to be a parody of Wafflepwn, another popular freakout YouTube channel. As Jesse says, Then the series became something more than he ever expected. Originally a parody of what others were already starting to do, Jesse Ridgway decided to make his destruction series more than just about the destruction of the object itself and more on the characters development and interesting plots to create a beautiful life lesson. He worked with his father and brother on the series from the start to create a unique chemistry on his videos as well. As the series continued he would soon have his whole entire family involved on the project, including another long time relationship family and his friends. One of his friends Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer would become his main cameraman during the duration of the series. Unfortunately, there was uncomfortable tension between the two longtime friends which distance their relationship. Fan Mail Monday This series, Fan Mail Monday, lasted about two years and was a way for McJuggerNuggets to communicate to his fans (via, P.O. Box) and what better way would it be for Jesse to have letters sent to him. He ended this series on the note of script wise (with the Psycho Series events) and because he was annoyed on getting expensive items from his viewers. #MMM McJuggerNuggets Movie Madness (nicknamed, #MMM (said "Hashtag Triple M")) was a competition series created by Jesse himself. Every week, he went on YouTube and gave his fans a filming genre. His viewers that participated would then create short films based on those topics to be featured on the series. The top 3 would get a shoutout from Jesse himself. The series began on July 8th, 2015 and ended on May 21st, 2016. Negative Reception "The Psycho Series" was and is the most popular series that McJuggerNuggets has created and there's a good explanation for that too. The Psycho Series depicted mostly his father destroyed very expensive things and making his son (McJuggerNuggets' character), very upset. While they are very entertaining videos, they have come with controversy of some sort. While the series was still around, many "haters" of Jesse's work would spam his comment section with "fake" comments while it was already know that they are. Others just hated it because he wasn't being honest about who he really was. And some even disliked the series simply on the finale "Psycho Kid Kills Father", when it depicted Jesse holding a gun up to his dad and shooting him. Positive Reception McJuggerNuggets has been given positive reception on the videos he uploads and creates. Mostly storytelling through vlogs, he does something on YouTube, nobody else has ever done, even the likes of The Angry Grandpa Show or Wafflepwn. Jessie has been praised by several different YouTubers on "The Psycho Series" and his creative skills of making an interesting "series". Other Channels *The Psycho Series is a channel about The Psycho Series it has over 140,000 subscribers. *RiDGiD GAMiNG is a channel about Jesse streaming video games it has over 300,000 subscribers. Associated Channels *Juliette Reilly is Juliette's channel she uploads music it has over 180, 000 subscribers. She is the girlfriend of McJuggerNuggets. *Larry's Lounge is Uncle Larry's he uploads vlogs, basketball, cooking and skits it has over 600,000 subscribers. He is the uncle of McJuggerNuggets. *Georgie Stahlberger is Geogie's channel he uploads skateboarding and trick shots it has over 200,000 subscribers. He is a childhood friend of McJuggerNuggets. *ManNamedCorn is Corn's channel he uploads video game streams and skits it has over 200,000 subscribers. He is the friend and former cameraman of McJuggerNuggets. *CrocodileBuzz888 is Buzz's channel he uploads pranks and skits it has over 53,000 subscribers. He is the friend of McJuggerNuggets. *BigBrudda is Jeffrey's channel he uploads pranks, updates and skits it has ove 900,000 subscribers. He is the brother of McJuggerNuggets. *ParkerZip is Parker Zippel's channel. He is the friend and former cameraman of McJuggerNuggets. List Of Subscriber Milestones * Jesse hit 1,000,000 subscribers on April 26, 2015. * Jesse hit 2,000,000 subscribers on October 6, 2015. * Jesse hit 3,000,000 subscribers on June 5, 2016. Quotes * "'''Holy s-------t!'"'' * “I don't want any waffles!” * “Why are you always filming‽” * “I'm never gonna quit playing!” * “F*CK these stupid clown shoes!” * “I Hate this family!” * “I don't want this family!” * “'''I hate you!”' * ''“'Shut the f——k up!”'' * “I love my mom, whoppee-frickin’-doo.” * “I'm going to call… child services!” * ''“I hate my dad! '''F——k him!!”'' * “'''Come here!'”'' * “Guys, stop fighting!” * “Keep it RiDGiD, Juggies.” * “I'm going to tell my '''therapist'!”'' * “Do you have a drinking problem?” (to Uncle Larry) * "WHAT ARE THE F--------ING NUMBERS!" * “Garfunk, stay funky.” * “Do you seriously want me to punch you in the face right now‽” * "Dad, '''DAD!!!'"'' * “This isn’t breaking bad! I know my name’s Jesse…” (After Jeffery steals the RV) * “Hey there, Juggies. It’s your old pal, McMonoNuggets, here!” * “Guys, knock it off!” * “I play Grand Theft Auto, I know how this works!” * “'''Ow, f——k, my spleen!'”'' * “That’s a wrap.” (to his whole family together in Switzerland) * "Keep it RiDGiD, '''Druggies.'" ''(First appearance of the Isaac character.) * ''"THE DEVIL INSIDE!" ''(Shouting while his character, Isaac, held a gun up to his head.) Gallery McJuggerNuggets.jpg|McJuggerNuggets' Profile Picture (2013 - Late 2015) Jesseprofile.jpg|McJuggerNuggets' Profile Picture (Late 2015 - Mid 2016) MJN.jpg|McJuggerNuggets' Profile Picture (Mid 2016 - June 15, 2017) MJN2017.jpg|McJuggerNuggets' Profile Picture (June 15, 2017 - August 23, 2017) McJuggerNuggets5.jpg|Jesse and his family. Trivia *His subscribers constantly go up and down widely on a bases when hitting a milestone. This is usually due to what his character's in series like The Psycho Series, are doing. Similar YouTubers Wafflepwn TheAngryGrandpaShow Boogie2988 Violette1st Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views